


Won't Turn Down

by 2kimi2furious



Series: The Yakuza AU [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Yakuza AU, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kimi2furious/pseuds/2kimi2furious
Summary: Yuna and Jin's night time escapade. Set between chapters 3 and 4 of Let Your Demons Run.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: The Yakuza AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938154
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Won't Turn Down

Yuna was smaller than he was, but she had him pinned against the wall. Jin’s hands cupped the swell of her ass beneath her dress, the hemline of which was inching higher and higher as he pulled her body to his. Her mouth was hot and she tasted like the plum wine she’d been drinking earlier in the night. It was intoxicating and left him breathless.

They managed to pull away from each other long enough for Jin to lead her to his bedroom, stumbling and laughing as they made their way through his dark apartment. They were still laughing as they fell onto his bed. Yuna was on her back, her arms thrown around Jin’s neck as he kissed her and ran a hand up her thigh. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch as he skirted his fingers under the hem of her dress. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his fingers between her legs over the fabric of her panties.

She reached down and deftly moved her hands down the line of buttons on his shirt, unfastening each one impatiently until Jin could shrug out of his shirt. She let out a growl of frustration when she saw he was wearing an undershirt too, which elicited a chuckle out of Jin. He pulled it up over his head, however, leaving his chest bare to her.

The only light in the room came from a streetlight shining through the window, but it was enough for Yuna to see the patterns on his skin. She stopped a moment to take in the work, eyes roving over the designs inked onto his body. He had a full  _ munewari _ bodysuit with his arms covered to just below the elbow along with his back, chest, and thighs save for a strip of virgin skin that ran from the hollow of his throat on down. Yuna’s fingers traced the line of it down his chest and torso, causing Jin’s skin to prickle into gooseflesh. She stopped at the waistline of his pants.

“You wanted to see how tattooed I was,” Jin said in a low voice.

“I did,” she replied, her own voice dark and sultry as she started to undo his belt.

When Yuna got his fly open, she slipped her hand under the waistband of both Jin’s pants and underwear, and he hissed when he felt the contact. Yuna watched him, mischief in her eyes as she stroked him a few times before maneuvering his cock out of the waistband.

“Are you disappointed?” he asked, when she saw it was as unmarked as the line of skin on his chest.

“Not in the slightest,” she said, a hungry look in her eyes.

Jin kicked his way out of his pants and kissed her again, rutting his hips into her fist as he did so. Her other hand had snaked its way up to grip at his shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. He moaned into her mouth, enjoying the small pricks of pain he felt there. Yuna dug her nails in a bit harder, liking the way his body responded to it.

“You need to get out of that dress,” he said, pulling away from her lips and mouthing at her jawline. 

“You need to take it off of me,” she answered.

Thankfully, there were no clasps or zippers for him to fumble with. Jin was able to peel the dress off of her by pulling it up over her head. Due to the neckline, she’d worn no bra, leaving her lying beneath him in only a pair of small, black panties. Jin’s hands immediately went to her breasts, kneading them softly and rolling the brown nipples between his fingers. He captured one between his teeth, biting down before swirling his tongue around the peak. Yuna’s moans were deep and throaty and Jin’s cock throbbed where it was pressed against her. He wanted nothing more than to rip her underwear off and sink into her as deeply as he could go, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t take his time.

Instead, he peppered kisses into her skin, moving down her body until he was between her legs, mouthing over the fabric of her panties.

“You’re a fucking  _ tease _ ,” she groaned. 

He pulled his mouth away, running a hand softly over the thin fabric, watching her wiggle into his mattress. He hooked his thumbs on her panties and pulled them down, tossing them to the floor after they came off around her ankles. Yuna’s legs fell open and Jin lowered his head between them. Her hands immediately went to his hair, gripping tightly at the roots as he pressed his mouth into her, swirling and flicking his tongue against her clit.

“ _ Shit _ ,” she swore breathily as she bucked her hips into his mouth. “That’s  _ good _ .”

Yuna’s grip was strong, holding him firmly in place between her legs. Encouraged, Jin picked up the pace a little until Yuna’s breath started to hitch. Her face was contorted into one of deep concentration as she focused on the sensation of Jin’s dexterous tongue until she suddenly arched forward and gave a cry of release.

Jin slowed down, letting her ride out her orgasm until she released his hair from her grasp. Then he pulled away to wipe his mouth, watching her catch her breath. He couldn’t help but take himself in his hand as he watched, thrusting into his own fist, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock and smearing it with precum.

“Let me do that,” she said when she’d recovered a bit. And Jin gladly let her push him to the bed so that she could hover over him.

She traced the hard line of his cock with her fingertips, making it twitch against his stomach under her touch. Then she took it in her fist, giving him long, slow strokes. He threw his head back against the pillow and moaned when he felt her take him in her mouth.

She hummed around him, her lips stretched to accommodate his girth. Her mouth was hot and wet and Jin had to try very hard not to fuck into it. She sucked him off expertly, cupping at his balls and nuzzling her nose into his pubic bone every time she took the length of him into her throat. 

“S-stop,” he groaned. “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.”

She pulled him out of her mouth with an obscene pop, a smug look of victory on her face as she crawled up his body to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss.

“Do you have a condom?” she whispered, and Jin scrambled to his bedside table to retrieve one. He’d barely gotten it on when Yuna pushed his hands away and sank down onto him.

Jin could no longer form words. All he could do was grip her hips as she rode him hard and fast. He would leave bruises on her hips where he held her, but neither of them seemed to care. As she fucked him, Yuna brought one of her hands between her legs and rubbed at her clit. The sight of her pleasuring herself while she bounced on his cock was enough to drive Jin over the edge. He canted his hips roughly up into hers and came with a loud cry.

He fell back onto the mattress, panting as Yuna finished again, squeezing around him as she did. Then she fell forward onto his chest, both of them sticky with sweat. Jin’s hands came to her back, tracing sinuous shapes into her spine until she was ready to roll off of him. He left her laying on the bed as he went to dispose of his condom and get a towel so she could clean herself up.

He normally liked to smoke after sex, but he could hardly keep his eyes open when he lay back down next to her. He felt Yuna move against him and he curled an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled close. The alcohol was finally getting to him now that he had been utterly fucked out and his eyelids got heavier and heavier until he slipped off into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Munewari- The style of tattooed body-suit Jin has. I described it in the story, but basically it covers his whole back, arms, thighs, butt, and most of his chest, save for a strip of skin down the front from the collar to the groin. It basically looks like an open robe tattooed onto the skin.


End file.
